Jinx lenxpiko
by zakuNpride
Summary: Len looked around for a moment "Whoa who's that?" Len asked pointing "That's Piko! That's the new vocaloid!" Rin said excitedly "She's cute!" Len said before Rin began giggling "Wh-what?" He asked a bit frustrated in embarrassment "You're not familiar with Swedish names are you? Pikos a- Pikos a guy!" She tripped over her words with giggles.
1. Chapter 1

{Written by me, Zakuro}

Chapter 1

Rin and Len were at an Ice cream shop sitting at one of the tables eating ice cream at the time.  
"Hey isn't that new Vocaloid being released today?" Rin asked in usual happy-go-lucky tone "We should go meet them~!" she added. He looked at her for a moment before sighing  
"No way. Ever since that Oliver came out I don't really like meeting new Vocaloids" Len said looking away  
"Oh come on Ollie isn't that bad!" Rin exclaimed eating a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream  
"It's not that...it's just everyone mistakes him for me and he sang some song 'if you were gay' and now everyone thinks _I'm_ gay" He exclaimed. Rin giggled  
"You really shouldn't say stuff like that Len, it's how you jinx yourself! Watch in a year from now when you end up gay I'm gonna be all like 'Told you so!'" He rolled his eyes "Like that would happen, look we're not going" When he said this Rin threw him the puppy-dog eyes  
"Pweeaase big brother!" He sighed "Fine."  
"Yay lets go right now!" She said tossing her empty ice cream cup in the trash before pulling his arm  
"I don't see why you make a big deal of this Rin. They come out with new Vocaloids every month these days" The blonde haired boy said as he followed his sister. She shrugged "I dunno, it's just nice to know our coworkers right?"  
"Eh I guess"  
Rin nearly squealed with excitement when she saw a crowd of Vocaloids gathered around a small area "We're here!" Len looked around for a moment  
"Whoa who's that?" Len asked pointing  
"That's Piko! That's the new vocaloid!" she said excitedly  
"She's cute!" Len said before Rin began giggling "Wh-what?!" He asked a bit frustrated in embarrassment  
"You're not familiar with Swedish names are you? Pikos a- Pikos a guy!" She tripped over her words with giggles  
"..." He looked away, blushing.  
"Well come on, lets go meet him!" She said pulling his arm along  
"Wa-wait" he said still blushing  
"Here." She said handing him a folding fan to hide his blush with, which he did.  
"Excuse me Piko, you're the new vocaloid?" Rin asked. The white-haired boy turned around "Huh? Oh, yeah" He said nodding  
"Cool! I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is my Onii(big brother) Len~!" She said introducing them.  
"H-hi" Len said, folding fan still in front of him  
"Hmmmm..." Piko looked at them tilting his head "I knew Len was femmy, but I never thought he was _that _femmy" Rin giggled  
"Ha ha, no. That's actually _my_ fan" She said pulling it away from Len now revealing his blush. Piko saw his blush, and smiled.

Piko's smile caused Len to blush even more as he looked away and spoke  
"So um" _Think Len think! Say something! _"Um I like your hair" _Baka! Did I really just say that?!  
_"Oh um thanks, I like yours too" He said, even his voice seemed to sound like that of a girls. Rin smiled widely  
"Why don't we all go get some ice cream?!" she asked  
"but- oh alright" Len replied, they had just got back from eating ice cream, but after all, it seemed like Rin was only trying to help  
"Uh-ok" Piko said following along _Geez. Even Onii is acting like a girl today_ Rin thought to herself as they began walking in almost utter silence  
"So Piko, welcome to the world~!" Rin cheerfully said. He nodded  
"Thanks, so what is ice cream, I've never really had any before..." Rin gasped  
"Ice cream is the most delicious form of diary you'll ever eat, right Len?" She asked trying to hint to len that he was being too quiet in this conversation. Len nodded "Ice cream is great, I'm sure you'll like it. Hm, which flavor do you think you'll like?" the blonde asked  
"I'm not quite sure, I guess I'll have to try it and find out, what flavor do you like?" he asked the boy  
"Well I like everything, but if I had to stick to a flavor I guess it'd be something like chocolate. Fudge maybe?" Len said looking up as he thought and spoke  
"I guess that's what I'll have to try then" Piko said smiling. It was that smile that caught Len off guard and made him blushed, but it was also the smile Len couldn't get enough of.  
"Well looks like we're here~!" Rin said cheerfully when suddenly, her phone rang to the tune of popipo "Oops one second, let me take this!" She said as she grabbed the phone out from her purse and answered "Hello?...no...yes...SURE!...Oki doki I'll be there soon!" She hung up the phone and looked up at the two boys smiling happily "Well I have to go, have fun see you guys later~!" She cheerfully said before skipping off.  
"Well, lets go" Len said opening the glass door to the ice cream store, Piko following.


	2. Chapter 2

{Written by Zakuro}

Chapter 2

They walked into the ice cream shop only to be greeted by the little boy in a sailor's outfit  
"Piko! Len~!" Oliver called from his table "Sit by me!" He said cheerfully. Len rolled his eyes and walked over to the table Oliver was at, Piko following  
"I'll be right back with our ice cream" The blonde Len said walking over to the counter and Piko took a seat across from Ollie.  
"Piko you're my friend right?"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling out a compact mirror and some makeup  
"Well, you always seem irritated around me, and, all the other Vocaloids seem to ignore and shun me- why?" Oliver asked  
"I dunno" the white haired boy said sarcastically while re-applying some mascara  
"See this what I'm talking about" The English boy said as his bird James nipped at his strawberry ice cream cone. Right after that was said Len returned with two cups of chocolate Ice cream, tapping Piko's shoulder before sitting in between him and Ollie. The white haired boy set down his makeup to the side.  
"So what's up with you guys?" Oliver asked, James continuing to nip at his ice cream  
"Nothing really...we didn't really expect to see you here..." Len said  
"Well James and I thought we'd get some ice cream"  
"Looks like the only one enjoying the ice cream is that bird" Piko said before eating a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream  
"Yeah..well he probably likes it more than me anyways" The blonde English boy said  
"Where did you get that bird anyways?" Piko asked curiously  
"Oh his mother abandoned him to die but I saved him and raised him!" He said cheerfully  
"Oh...I thought something seemed wrong with him..."Len said and Oliver looked down at his strawberry ice cream cone awkwardly as James continued to eat it.  
"That can not be healthy..."Piko stated  
"It's not! James you're gonna get fat!" Oliver exclaimed  
"Well...maybe you should be more careful.." the blonde Len said  
"Yeah I should..."  
"Anyways, Piko, I don't think I've heard you sing, would you mind singing?" Len asked  
"Of course not, I'd love to" The boy said before singing his version of Innocence (song link is at the bottom of the page if you want to listen to it)  
"Wow you're actually a lot better than I thought!" Len said and Piko smiled nodding  
Suddenly,the door to the shop opened and a girl with curly pink hair walked into the shop "Oh-oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh~" She singed sang cheerfully "Oh oliver!" she said happily before running over to their table and taking a seat next to Ollie. Unlike other vocaloids Teto and Oliver got along fairly well, Teto was a chimera and Ollie had the eye. They talked to each other and laughed occasionally  
Len looked away and sighed, _so much for being alone with Piko_. He and Piko had already finished their ice cream and had no real intent on staying  
"I have to leave, hey Piko do you a phone?" He nodded and they exchanged numbers "I might as well give you my sister's number too, just in case" Piko nodded and after they finished sharing numbers they said there goodbyes and Len left

Walking back from the grocery store with two bags full of food, Len took out his phone to see he had a text from his little sister  
'Onii hurry please :( ' It wasn't usual for his sister to act like she actually cared about him, something was up...  
'I'm going as fast as I can' He replied. Not long, only about five minutes later, the blonde had reached his house. He pulled out his key, unlocking the door and walking in. It was surprising quiet- _Where the hell is Rin? _Len set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen before being greeted by his sister  
"Onii!" She said happily. The blonde boy turned around to see two kids his age with curly hair. Not just his sister but Piko as well  
"We were curling our hair~!" Rin said rather cheerfully, Piko nodding  
"Oh.." He said a little upset at his little sister  
"Anyways, we should get some coffee!" She suggested  
"That'd be cool" Piko said  
"Alright" The blonde haired boy replied  
"Ok you two should go-I get hyper if I drink coffe~!" ^^ the girl explained, although, it almost seemed impossible to make her anymore hyper than she already is. The boys nodded "Put the food away for me please" Len said on his way out, it was almost instantly quiet without Rin. Suddenly, Len got a text from speak of the devil  
'Now's your chance don't blow it! Ask him out already! .' Thank god Piko was looking away when Len read this. The blonde sighed  
"P-piko?" He asked  
"Hm?" Piko tilted his head sideways in a cutely fashion.  
"Will you go out with me?" The boy was blushing badly as he asked this. Piko smiled and nodded  
"Of course I will"

( innocence by piko: watch?v=6B3rPsQ4qtQ )


	3. Chapter 3

{Written by Zakuro, co-written by Pride}

"O-h well that's great" he smiled shyly "Why don't we meet at the movies then, um tonight?" the blonde asked

"Um sure" said Piko. Len nodded and continued to walk. Silence continued to linger through out the air and once they reached the coffee store the blonde held the door open and Piko followed him quietly. It was only in character for Piko to be quiet, but no- this was different. He actually wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. Len bit his lip nervously, He usually had some smart mouthed comment or at least something cool to say but this time he really didn't. The shy boy walked up to the cashier as the other one followed and they order their drinks before taking a seat at one of the available tables

len took a sip of his coffee "so" he was obviously as much at a loss of words as Piko "Starbucks is good" the kagamine boy said before mentally slapping himself

"Yeah I guess, almost as good as mascara" Piko replied looking down at his drink

"..ya...I agree? I think" Len was trying to find the right thing to say

"You wear mascara? Oh, hm, you must use a really cheap brand cause I can't tell" he said slightly tilting his head to the side

"...I don't wear makeup" He stated a little shocked. Did it really look like he had even a little bit on? He rubbed his eyes

"Yeah.." The silver-haired boy said and Len blushed as he felt he had just made a fool of himself. After a few moments of awkward silence, Len decided to attempt keeping a conversation going

"So, well, um, at least Oliver isn't here."

Piko smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So was your day?" the blonde asked after smiling back

"Alright, yours?"

"I guess it was good" he said

"Guess did something happen?" Piko asked his voice revealing just the slightest amount of concern

"No, it was, it's just some vocaloids can be so overbearing" He said smirking a bit

"Wh-what do mean?" The boy asked looking down at his non-decaf coffee drink.

"Teto and Oliver. They won't leave me alone" Len replied

"Oh" said Piko

"You and Rin are the only ones I actually really enjoy hanging out with" the blonde said

"Wow I didn't know that" Piko replied to his comment before Len blushed a little and nodded. Piko then took out his compact mirror and looked in it for a minute before deciding he needed to re-apply and critique his eyeliner and mascara.

"...you wear too much mascara" len said quiet yet bluntly

"Yeah well you wear too much...you wear too much...you wear too much blonde" Piko argued  
, and sitting two tables behind them hidden by a hat, fake mustache and newspaper was the ever energetic Rin Kagamine who had gotten the whole thing on video and was lightly giggling

"Wait a minute...I think I hear Rin?" the blonde boy said before looking around and spotting her "Rin what are you doing here?!"

Piko continued to sit and watch them, he smiled finding the situation rather entertaining

"What am I doing here? I'm enjoying a nice cup of decaf Iced coffee, what are you doing?" she asked her voice highlighting her carefree mood. He sighed.

"Hey Piko, see you at the movies tonight- me and my sis are gonna head home" The boy twin said before Piko nodded.

The walk home was fairly quiet between the twins

"You better delete that video Rin" Len quietly muttered to his little sister

"Relax Lenny-kun~!"

He sighed, it was times like these he wished Rin would actually listen to him for a change, but he knew she wouldn't


	4. Chapter 4

**{written by Zakuro and Pride}**

**Chapter 4 Part 1: Piko and the three bears**

The bored Piko decided he would go visit Len. When he made his way to the door it had been locked, so he did what any bored Piko would've done; Open the door and invite himself in. The silver-haired boy wandered around a bit trying to find the blonde, but after a good few minutes of nothing he gave up and realized he was hungry, he would proceed in getting himself a snack. He felt like he needed something sweet but not to the point that it'd taste rich and overbearing, so the boy chose the last yummy granola bar from the cabinet.

Opening the granola bar and taking a seat on a comfy chair, the boy enjoyed his snack until..._BOOM!_ The chair collapsed. "Oops..." he threw away his granola bar wrapper and decided that he was actually pretty tired. The now-tired Piko climbed into bed to and slept next to Len.

Len awakes with a yawn, and gets out of bed before walking directly to the kitchen, he felt like he needed something sweet but not to the point that it'd taste rich and overbearing."SOMEONE ate my last yummy chunky granola bar!" he muttered bitterly to himself. He swiftly turned around "SOMEONE broke my funky silly lilly comfy chair!" He whined. Suddenly he decided to check his room "No way! someone was sleeping in my bed!" He then noticed a bottle of mascara by his feet.

'Who do I know that wears mascara?' he asked himself "KAITO!"

Kaito hears a knock on his door and opens it. _Clack_, a bottle of mascara was thrown against his head "Ow what the heck len?" he asked irritated

"I KNOW YOU ATE MY LAST GRANOLA BAR AND BROKE MY CHAIR! THAt mascara you left proves it!" the blonde explained

"What are you talking about- I don't wear makeup" Kaito said rubbing his eyes frightened by the fact that it even looked like a bit of it was on him.

"oh...I guess it wasn't you" the boy said picking up the mascara and leaving.

Miku hears a knock on her door and opens it "He-Len whaddo _you_ want?"

"_YOU_ WERE IN MY HOUSE! THIS BOTTLE PROVES IT!" he said holding up the mascara

"Why would I want to be in _your_ house, plus only sluts use that brand of mascara" she said closing the door on his face

"Oh...Yeah I guess you're right"

Gakupo hears a knock on his door and opens it, a bottle of mascara hits the side of his head

"YOU WERE IN MY BED!" Len yelled

"...no..." He says

"Oh...Ok" he said grabbing the mascara and walking away. If it wasn't kaito, miku, or gakupo who was it?

OH YA! RIN'S CAMERAS!

he ran home to check the security cameras his snoopy sister had set up. Right next to the bed, was Piko who must have rolled off in his sleep.

**Chapter 4 part 2 THE GIFT pt1:**

_Tick-tock. tick-tock. tick-tock._ why is time going by so slow today? Piko sighed, he was bored. The boy pulled out his phone and texted the blonde Len to see if they could hang out-he hoped desperately he would have something to do today.

Not much longer they decided to meet up at the mall. "I have to pick up a package" Len said anxiously as they walked in, Piko nodded. It wasn't a big deal to him, he didn't understand why Len was making it such a big deal. As they walked they came across some gangster looking guy with a hoody. He looked like a fail trying to cosplay like a shady guy.

"YO YO YO!" Len said

"Yo!" the hoodie dude replied

"Yo-yo-yo yo! YO! yo-yo! yo-yo-yo yo yo-yo!" the blonde said back

"Yo i got the stuff yo!" he said

"YO GREAT YO, i gots the money yo!"

The exchanged their stuff and Len and Piko walked away,

"Yo?" Piko asked

"Shush I'm trying to speak his language" The boy said in honesty and embarrassment, a slight blush across his face.

"so what'd you get?" the silver-haired asked

"I can't tell you!" He argued

"OMG! You're totally a druggie aren't you!?"

"What?! NO!"

**what did Len buy? find out in the next chapter coming out soon!**


End file.
